The YoGPoD Wiki:Community Guidelines
Welcome to Yogscast Wiki Community Guidelines. Many of the following guidelines are similar to those found in any community, whether it's offline or online, a social club, gaming guild, or sports team. These are not all meant to be hard and fast rules, but provide guiding principles for wiki community growth and sustainability. Thumbs Up: What to do! Jump right in! :Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so simply click edit and get started! Collaboration is key :Wikis are based on the idea that the crowd, collectively, has a greater sum of knowledge than just one individual. That means collaborating with others is the key to creating a successful wiki. Collaboration means you work together to build, design and make decisions on a wiki. No one person owns or rules a wiki. Rather, it is built, supported and owned by all participating community members. Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith :Since wikis are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be Nice :Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a wiki community. Welcome new users :Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who by accident made an improper edit, be nice! It's better to help explain what they did wrong, so they can learn from you, than to leave them a mean message. Remember back to when you were new, and how far friendly advice can go. Spread the word! :A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful), it will become. So invite your friends, family, schoolmates, and others who may be interested. Spread the word on Facebook, Twitter, forums, blogs on the same topic, or any place where people who are interested may hang out. Ask for help :If you are confused or need help, just ask! There is a lot of help all around you on Wikia, including help pages, forum, local admins and staff. No question is too small! Thumbs Down: What not to do! Don't plagiarize content :If you are bringing content to Wikia or taking it from here (or to another wiki), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! Don't use the wiki to spam your own links :Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. Don't feed the trolls :This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your wiki, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals as this makes it more fun for them. Don't make personal attacks :Don't make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Any page or wiki meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. Any content that breaks our rules will be removed and your account may be disabled. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Don't bring fights from other sites to Wikia :If you are having a disagreement somewhere else online, bringing it to Wikia will not help. Please keep the drama wherever it started. Always remember online communities still involve real people :Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks our rules, please don't say it at all. Never forget to have fun! Wikis are places to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about your favorite topics. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing! Category:Community Category:Help Category:Policy